Yours to Hold
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: The sequel to Fangs Like Knives. Follow Angie and Josh as they deal with a one year old, a new baby on the way, planning a wedding and Josh getting injured all over again. Is everything as good as it really seems? Will they say I do? Chris Sabin/OC Other Impact wrestlers to appear.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed walking into the hospital. How was I suppose to tell him? I'm sure he knew it, how couldn't he? But then again I didn't know it, but I never thought either. The sickness didn't give it away. I figured I was just stressed over wedding plans and watching him take that dive scared me and didn't help any. The nurse at the front desk told me where I could find him. I made my way through the halls finding the room I was looking for. I walked into the room seeing he had a cast on his leg. I rushed over to his side hugging and kissing him.

"Must you do that well I'm right here?" I looked over seeing Pat sitting in a chair.

"Oh I didn't see you." I said smirking. Josh laughed and Pat looked hurt.

"Funny Angie." He fake laughed walking out the door. I waited floor the door to close and looked at Josh trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Where's Jake?" Josh asked looking around.

"He's with your parents for a few days. Then Dan will pick him up and keep him until we get back."

"Are you ok?" I looked at him. "You seem on edge." I sat on the bed with him taking his hands in mine.

"I'm pregnant." I just spit it out. I couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"But Jacob is only over a year."

"You think I don't know that Josh? I was the one in labor with him for nearly 20 hours. I was the one in pain not you. I'm 2 and half months along if you want to know. Just because you're injured doesn't give you the right to take it out on me." I went to get up but he pulled me down kissing me. I refused to kiss back but I soon melted into him and gave in.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting it."

"Like I was expecting to see you get hurt or even the phone call to come here."

"Things happen Angie."

"Exactly Josh things happen." I was still slightly annoyed with him.

"Angie baby relax. You need to for the baby." I let him pull me down to him curling up to his side. He gently rubbed my back soothing me. "I love you Angie. And I'm happy about this." He rested his hand on my stomach. I placed mine over his.

"Me too Josh." I looked up at him. "I love you too."

"Rest baby." I laid my head on his chest drifting off. I woke up to voices. Pat found his way back. I kept my eyes closed listening to their conversation. I wouldn't say I was eavesdropping they knew I could wake at anytime, they could see I was there. Hell Josh knew I was laying on him. Josh just so happened to pull me closer softly brushing his lips against my head. I smiled loving the feeling of being in his arms. It never got old.

"Would you change anything?" Pat's question threw me off.

"I wouldn't have left her that day or any day to follow. I hate I messed up with her the way I did."

"You have her now that's all that matters." Pat told him trying to show him that he hadn't messed up.

"Pat's right baby. You have me now and forever. You didn't mess up. Just made a few mistakes. Most of them I'm at fault for too."

"How so?" Both Josh and Pat asked.

"I could've stopped you that night. But I wasn't going to stand in your way. As much as I didn't want you to leave that morning we wouldn't have solved anything. Through everything I have you and you have me now. Nothing else matters Josh." I looked up at him. "I never once blamed you." I sat up "I never hated you for it either. I've always loved you. And the fact of the matter is I'm in your arms where I belong. We have an amazing family."

"She knows what she's talking about Josh." I wanted to smack him for ruining the moment. Even Josh shot him a look before turning to look at me.

"I always thought you did. I knew you wanted me to stay but I was being selfish about it." I shook my head.

"No you weren't Josh. You were going after your dreams."

"So you wouldn't change anything?"

"Not a single thing Josh. If things were different, I don't think we would be right here with each other."

"True. It would hurt not to have you with me now. Or Jake and this little baby." Josh smiled placing his hand on my stomach. I smiled placing my hand over his.

"Does that mean I get to be the godfather of this baby? Or named after it?" Dan is the godfather of Jacob Daniel Harter and I figured Dan would be the godfather of this baby as well. Josh looked up at me waiting.

"Well if it's a girl we could name her Alexandria Paige." Pat had a goofy grin on his face.

"I like it, what about a boys name?" Josh asked with a smile.

"I'm not really sure yet. You have any ideas?" I was to busy hoping it was a she and not a him. I wouldn't mind either way. I just wanted a healthy baby.

"Noah Patrick?" Josh suggested after a minute of silence.

"I like it." I snuggled closer to Josh. "When can you go home?" I've been wrapped up in everything but how Josh was doing. I felt bad about that.

"When the doctor comes back. I'm fine Angie." It always did scare me to know that Josh knew me so well but I was happy he did. I couldn't be with him if he didn't know me at all. "How are things with Lacey?" Josh asked Pat. He had been dating Lacey for the past 6 months. She had blonde hair, almost teal colored eyes. She was perfect for Pat.

"We're doing good. Real good. Now I finally get what you said all them years ago about never letting the woman you love the most go."

"Aw Pat's gone soft on us." I said smirking. He just shrugged.

"Maybe I have. Don't we all when we it comes to the one we love?" I guess he was right. I didn't think women had to soften up any. But most guys did from what I knew anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked through the door and Josh went to rest on the couch and play some video games. I rolled my eyes and got my stuff along with his stuff put away. I walked back to living room seeing him deep in the game. I couldn't tell him that he couldn't be cooped up playing video games all day he couldn't do much else. At least now when I talked to him about wedding plans he couldn't walk off when he got annoyed with me. I walked over sitting by him seeing that he had won the level he was playing. He smiled leaning over kissing me. I happily kissed back.

"You gonna sit around and play video games the whole time?" I asked sitting back. He turned his game off after saving it. He turned the best he could taking my hands in his.

"No, we are gonna plan our wedding and discuss this new baby. Just right now I get time to play with games before my boy gets home."

"Oh so he's your boy now?" I asked trying to remain calm. I was being silly getting all worked up about this but that was one of the things about being pregnant you can't control your hormones.

"Baby that's not what I mean and you know it. He's our son."

"But? I know there's one coming." The attitude starting to come out in full effect.

"I've been around for so much well he's been growing up and I didn't realize how much I missed him or the things I would miss being gone."

"You haven't missed much baby. You've been there for the important stuff so far and you'll be around for the rest too."

"Oh I know, I plan on taking time off after this injury so we can be a family."

"You weren't gonna talk to me about this?"

"It's up to me not you Angie."

"I can't deal with this Josh. We're suppose to be a family and you can't talk to me about this." I got up Josh grabbing my hand. I pulled it away looking at him. "We gotta discuss stuff like this as a family Josh, you can't decided it on your own."

"I know Angie but this whole family thing is still new to me."

"You think I'm use to it? It's been me for a while Josh."

"Maybe so but you were married to Michael." I shook my head and stormed up stairs slamming the door shut. I fell to the floor by the bed the tears coming out faster then I could wipe them away. I didn't regret my failed marriage to Michael it drove me to Josh again. Showed me the love I had for Josh. I did love Michael I really did but it wasn't meant to be. I wouldn't change it. I saw how important Josh was to me. I got that he isn't use to it but that didn't change the matter. He talked to me about everything else, what's so hard about this? A faint smile crossed my lips hearing the front door shut and that all to cute voice.

"Daddy." I pulled myself together hearing his voice travel through the house. I walked downstairs placing a fake smile in place though it turned out to be a real one seeing Jake curled up on Josh's lap. I walked over kissing Jake's head.

"Hey buddy, have fun?" He nodded a grin in place keeping his head against Josh's chest. "You want anything Dan?"

"No I gotta get going, and Jake was on his best behavior. Can I have a word Angie?" I nodded following Dan outside.

"What's up?" I asked walking to the rental car he had.

"You and Josh doing ok?" I nodded. No point in telling him about what's going on it's between me and Josh and Dan doesn't need to be apart of it. "I'm gonna be in town for a few days visiting friends and what not, if you need anything call."

"Things are fine really Dan." I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry so much about it."

"I can't help it. You ever think about coming back to Impact?"

"I can't Dan with Josh being hurt, Jake and being pregnant on top of it all it's best if I stay home." He had a look of shock on his face.

"Don't over do yourself and take care. Congrats Angie." He hugged me once again and got in his car and head off. I walked into the house seeing Jake out cold Josh holding him tight against his body.

"Want me to put him to bed?" I asked quietly. Josh shook his head.

"What I want is for you to come join us and be a family. I'm sorry about bring up your marriage to Michael, it wasn't right and for that I'm sorry." I curled up to Josh's side.

"It's ok. It's water under the bridge but you can't throw it in my face every time we have a fight."

"I wont I promise. The main reason I didn't tell you about taking time off is because it's my career no one else's. I always thought it was up to me on what I did."

"It is Josh, I would never make you do something you didn't want to. I only wanted you to talk to me about it, get my input. I want you to be happy with the choice you make."

"All I need is you, Jake and this new baby and I'm happy. And you have made me do stuff I didn't want to." I shot him a look. "You've made take the trash out and help clean."

"Oh my Josh it didn't kill ya so stop winning about it. I'm happy with this family as well but I don't want you sitting here regretting the decision you made."

"Wont happen Angie is to short to regret stuff and I'm not gonna start now. I hated stuff I've done but it's made me the person I am now. It gave me you, Jake and a baby on the way. I couldn't be happier." I smiled pressing my lips against his. "Oh yea I meant to ask what did Dan want?"

"Making sure everything was good with us and that he will be around for the next few days. Nothing major. I see a little guy missed just as much if not more then you missed him." Josh smiled.

"Yea maybe so." I smiled resting my head against him my eyes getting heavy and I finally had to give in.

_**A/N: I just wanna say that this story wont be updated as much as the rest of them and I'm not 100% sure where this story is going yet either. And if you don't know Dan is Austin Aries, Josh is Chris Sabin, Michael is Zema Ion and Angie and Jake are my OC's.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"But I want your opinion on it Josh. That's why I'm asking." I sighed getting frustrated moving the lap top of my lap onto the coffee table. "Just because doesn't count either." I looked over at him. We were trying to figure out where we wanted to have the wedding and we were going around in circles.

"But when I suggest things you turn them down. It's like you don't want them." He turned back to his game. That wasn't true I was only telling him the honest truth about what he was suggesting. I didn't like it but he didn't like what I was suggesting either. It's how it went and I was sick of it.

"That's not the case at all. God would you pause that game?" I snapped. He was really getting on my last nerve with everything. Sometimes it made me wonder why I was putting myself through this. But it was easy to remind myself that I loved Josh and I wanted a real family for Jake and the new baby. Not only did I need this but I wanted it. I often wondered if Josh felt the same but at the end of the day I knew he did.

"Why don't you go out and visit your brother before he leaves. We both are stressed out over this." He did make a good point and I couldn't argue over that.

"Fine and Jake's gonna come with me. You need anything?" I closed down my lap top getting up.

"Just something to eat when you come back." He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist those eyes.

"Subway ok?" I asked moving past him. Growing up with him I knew about his subway obsession. He nodded pausing his game looking up at me. I smiled bending down kissing him.

"Be careful." He had this sternness to his voice as he spoke. I smiled poking his nose. I went upstairs getting Jake ready.

"Take it easy on the video games and rest some too babe." I walked down stairs setting Jake by him then proceeded to the kitchen to get everything I needed into his diaper bag. "Love you." I kissed him getting Jake.

"Love you too." I smiled walking to the door.

"I'll call when I'm on my way home."

"Ok." He called after me. I got Jake in his seat and called Dan making plans to meet at the park. I got there getting Jake and his diaper bag and headed over to the swings. I smiled as Jake would giggle as I pushed him.

"It scares me that he looks more like Josh every day." I sent a small glare to Dan.

"You're a funny one Daniel." He cringed at the use of his full name.

"So what's going on?" He could've made small talk and waited before getting right to the point. But that wasn't Dan so I didn't expect anything else.

"Just stress and fighting over the wedding. We can't agree on anything."

"I thought you guys had all this wedding junk planned years ago." I sighed slightly looking from Jake to him.

"I don't know anymore. I would love for it to be there in the spring. It would be magical. But I don't know what Josh thinks about it." I couldn't just say yes without talking to Josh about it and part of me was scared to talk to him about it. I didn't want it to turn into another fight about getting married. It's all we seemed to be doing lately fighting over this damn wedding. It just didn't seem right if all we were going to do was fight over it.

"You gotta ask and talk to him about it. Or you will never know." Why did he have to be so damn wise.

"I hate you at times." I flashed him a smile picking a fussy Jake up.

"I love you sis. You want it to work you have to talk things through. Communicate. It's the only way." He took Jake from me. "You go home and just relax. No talk of the wedding, no video games just relax. I'll take this little guy and drop him off tomorrow before I leave." I looked at him not sure if this was a good idea or not. "You're not leaving here with him. If I need anything I'll either stop over and get it or go buy it. Now go." I pouted kissing Jake.

"Mommy loves you sweetie."

"Wuv you mommy." I smiled at him.

"Don't hesitate to call." I pointed a finger at him.

"I wont." I felt bad for leaving my son like that but it's not like he was in bad hands. Dan was good with kids. After all he did have one of his own. I got in my car watching Dan play with Jake in the sand box. I smiled starting my car and head out. I grabbed the subs and went home. I walked through the door.

"I thought you were gonna call. Why are you home so soon and where the hell is our son?" I sat down by him placing the subs on the coffee table.

"Dan's taking him for the night. He says we need a night alone to relax and not think about the wedding. He's right but I only wanna get it done. I just wanna be your wife." I laid my head on his chest.

"I want that too. Why can't it be as easy as it was back then? We had it all planned out. What's changed from then and now?" He asked rubbing my back.

"We grew up Josh. We've been through a lot of crap. But I think deep down the reason we can't agree on anything is because we wont that wedding. I would love to get married in the field the wild flowers surrounding us."

"Then let's do it. You want it, I want it. We already have it planned. I already know that I'm going to have my brother, Pat and Dan in my wedding party. You're gonna have who?"

"Elise, Lola and I'm not sure who else yet. Jake is going to be the ring bearer. And little Suzie as the flower girl." That was easy enough. I just had to figure out who else I wanted in my wedding. As far as I was concerned no one was good enough.

"We have a year Angie. By then this little one should be out of you and everything will be ok." I smiled feeling myself relax as we watched TV eating and just spending some time together. It felt good to relax and not fuss over the wedding. But the fussing was worth it or it would be worth it at the end of day. As long as I get to marry Josh then every thing is good. We've been through so much we can get past this.

A/N: I wanna say sorry for taking so long to update this. Also I'm sorry if this chapter bites but I'm just not feeling this story like I was when I started it but I will push myself to get it done.


	4. Chapter 4

It had to be a miracle or something we had been able to plan the wedding without fighting over the last few months. It was amazing to get so much done but for now the wedding planning was on break. I was at the Impact tapings with Josh. Dan didn't think we should be here. The we refers to Jake and myself. I didn't see the harm in being here. Nothing was going to happen. And if the off chance something did, I was old enough to handle it myself as long as I didn't danger myself or the unborn baby. But I wasn't worried about that. Josh was here to announce that he was taking time off. Dan was off with Jake getting him something to eat. I was left alone to wander the halls. It didn't seem as scary as it was my first day here. My first day here still felt like it was only yesterday.

"Angie." I held my composure turning around.

"Michael." I said in a serious tone. He was the last person I wanted to see or deal with right now. "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest leaning against the wall.

"I'm the last person you expect this from but for what it's worth I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I was wrong. I loved you Angie. Hell I still do but I lost you. And all I can do is move on. I hope one day we can move past this and be friends again." Wasn't that a fat chance in hell? "Congrats on marrying Josh. You both deserve this. To be happy. I knew along time ago that it would always be him. I was only kidding myself." I could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear the truth behind every word he spoke. I was starting to feel bad for him. I chewed my lip watching him walk off. I sighed knowing what I had to do. I ran after him.

"Michael." I yelled softly. I couldn't believe I was about ready to do this. Here was this man I've hated for the past almost 2 years now. He turned to look at me. "I did love you too. It took you to cheat on me, for me to see how much I stilled loved Josh. You'll find what you're looking for one day Michael. It may not be today or tomorrow but you will. We can't be friends over night, but with time we can be friends again." I may have been quick to jump back into trusting him but the words just came out. It was like it was meant to be. It felt right.

"Mommy." I smiled turning to crotch down picking Jake up. I saw Dan was staying back and he wasn't happy to see who I was talking to.

"He looks a lot like Josh. But I can see you in him as well." I smiled.

"Thanks. I forgive you Michael. We can start over, fresh." I gave him a hug, he was slow to hug back but he did. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks." He turned and walked off. I did the right thing. Forgiving him felt so freeing.

"He try anything?" Dan asked. I shook my head getting up to where he stood.

"No. We were moving past all the BS that was between us. Don't start Dan." I said sternly. I didn't wanna hear him go on about anything. I did what I felt was right. Not what my brother wanted.

"Ok I wont, not now. There's just a little something else." I stopped walking looking at him. What was he going on about? A little something else?

"What's this little something else?" I asked starting to worry.

"Daddy, beat up, rude dude."

"What rude dude? What's going on?" I asked looking from my son to my brother.

"Josh well he was out there giving his speech, Bobby Roode ran out there and needless to say beat him up with his own crutch." Dan explained. This wasn't happening. Why the hell wasn't I filled in about this?

"And you say this is a little something?" I stormed off heading to the trainers room. I walked in seeing Josh laying on the bed in there. I walked over to him quickly. Jake crawled to lay by him. "You ok?" I asked my voice laced with concern. He took my hand in his.

"I'm fine. Nothing major. Just a little sore. We can go now. I only waited here for you. I knew this was the first place you would look. Did you see it happen?" I slowly shook my head chewing my lip. How was I suppose to tell Josh I missed his segment to patch things up with Michael?

"Michael found me." I slowly said waiting for him to over react or something.

"Oh and?" I looked at him confused. He wasn't worried. First thought to cross my mind was he didn't love me. I quickly squashed that. Of course he loved me. He just knew that I could handle Michael and what was he going to try here? I shook the thoughts from my head seeing that Josh was waiting for an answer.

"He apologized. I forgave him. We are slowly gonna try to get our friendship back. He also says congrats." His facial expression never changed. I didn't know what was going through his head.

"If you're sure about this." I nodded. "Then I wont stop it. You know what's right for you Angie. I'll be here. You were friends with him before we ever got together. I can't stop you from having friends. I trust you." I smiled kissing and hugging Josh. One of the many reasons on why I loved him. I just didn't expect him to be so understanding about it all. "Let's get back to the hotel rest up and have a fun family day tomorrow." I smiled picking Jake up letting Josh get up. "But we can't let mommy over do it." I smiled even more putting my earlier thoughts to rest about Josh not caring. He really did but I already knew that much.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not doing that Josh." I yelled softly trying not wake Jake up. I don't even know how this thing turned into a fight. We were having a nice little discussion about things and bam it turns into a fight. I didn't want to do it and I knew for damn sure he didn't want me to. But here he was trying to push me back into it. I didn't get it.

"Why not Angie? You loved it. What would it hurt if you did it a few times." He urged me on from his spot.

"You do know what you are asking of right?" I questioned. He gave me a blank stare.

"Uh yea of course I do." One minute he wants me to have nothing to do with the man and the next he wants me involved in some romantic storyline. Sure I could pull it off but I didn't wanna do it. Yea ok part of me did but I couldn't. I wasn't only risking my life but my baby's life as well. It wasn't even something I would consider doing. "But I know you'd be safe. You would have Dan."

"And Dan will kill you for even suggesting this. It's a huge risk Josh. A risk I'm not gonna take. One you shouldn't let me take." I was getting upset he would even consider it. Like the emotional yo yo I was I couldn't stop the tears from coming out. "Why Josh? Why push me into this?"

"I'm not trying to push you Angie. I know it's something you want to do. I can see it in your eyes. I'm not saying do it now. After the baby is born. My main concern is you and the baby. There is no way I could ever let you run off and get anywhere near a wrestling ring well you are pregnant." I smiled softly at him walking over to him.

"But why with him Josh? Why push me into a storyline with Michael? You've had to think that it might not end nicely." I sighed wiping the salty tears from my eyes.

"Of course I did. But you don't have to work with him. You can work with anyone else. I was only using him as an example. I didn't mean to upset you sweetie."

"I know you didn't. It's just hard to keep my emotions in check." I sighed getting up hearing the knocks on the door. "Seriously who the fuck comes here at this time of night?" I mumbled to myself. I knew Josh heard as he sat chuckling on the couch. I pulled the door open. "Go figure." I cleared my throat. "What do I owe this pleasure at almost midnight?" I sniped letting him into the house.

"The pleasure of being near this sexy body." He smirked walking to the living room. I let the door shut locking it back up.

"Oh yea Pat I just wanna jump on you and do very dirty things to you." I said with a ton of sarcasm.

"Hey at one point you loved this body." I shook my head kissing Josh.

"I'll see you when you come to bed baby." I turned looking at Pat. "That was a long time ago. Josh is better then you in everything." I smirked seeing his jaw drop. Josh was laughing. "Close your mouth Patrick it's not a good look for you." I walked upstairs checking on Jake. I stood in the door way leaning against the door frame watching him sleep. I couldn't believe my little boy was getting so big so fast. I smiled walking to my room curling up under the blankets.

I pulled the blanket over my head blocking out the sunlight. I groaned as it didn't do much good. I tossed the blanket off seeing that Josh wasn't in bed. I didn't remember him coming to bed either. I rubbed my eyes getting up. I walked downstairs seeing Jake wasn't in his room. I smiled hearing very faint whispers coming from the kitchen. I shook my head seeing Pat sprawled out on the couch.

"What are my two boys doing?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"We are making you breakfast." Josh smiled making me smile.

"Mess mommy." Jake giggled. I held my hand over my mouth trying not to burst out in laughter. Flour, sugar, eggs and everything else was all over the place.

"A mess daddy gets to clean up well I clean you up after we eat. What do you guys make?" I asked taking a seat by Jake at the table.

"Food mommy." Jake replied.

"Ok smartie." I told him messing his hair up.

"We were going to make waffles but we couldn't find the waffle maker. So then we tried pancakes but we burnt everyone we did. So we settled on cereal. Take your pick and dig in." Josh explained sitting down at the table.

"Shouldn't we wake sleeping beauty?" I asked pouring some Trix into my bowl.

"Nah sleeping beauty needs all the beauty he can get." Josh smirked. I laughed digging into my cereal.

"I heard that you monkey." Pat huffed out walking into the kitchen falling into a chair. "What no eggs, bacon, waffles?"

"Well this monkey isn't your maid. You don't like what we are having go home." Josh huffed.

"Easy killer." I said to Josh. "But he's right you don't like it go home." I said turning my attention to Pat.

"Nah it's fine. Oh and remember 6 O'clock sharp Josh."

"What's Pat talking about?" I asked resting my spoon in my bowl.

"Uh yea this is my cue to leave. Later guys." I watched as he went around the table saying bye to Jake. I watched and waited for the door to click shut.

"Well?" I asked looking at him.

"I promised him that we would have dinner with him and Lacey so we can get to know Lacey." Josh explained.

"What about Jake?" I didn't mind going out and having a nice night out with Josh, Pat and his girl.

"My parents are gonna take him for the night. Something about they don't get to spend enough time with him." I smiled.

"Ok. It would be nice to go out and not be up when this little monster wakes at the crack of dawn. It would do us both good." I smiled getting up. "I'll clean this one up well you clean this mess up." I told him picking Jake up heading upstairs. I smiled to myself. Tonight would be a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nice to see Pat so happy with Lacey. He deserved it. He really did. I put him through a lot and so did Josh. Not only was he Josh's friend but mine as well not that we spent much time together any more. We both led different life's and I wouldn't change my life for anything. I laughed watching Pat and Josh goof off. They were using Josh's crutches as swords. Sitting in office chairs with wheels. Sometimes I swear they are little kids.

"How do you do it?" I looked over at Lacey. Do what? I didn't do much of anything anymore really. "Deal with a one year old, an injured Josh and being pregnant on top of it?" She explained seeing the confused look on my face. "Oh and Pat too." She added in. I laughed at that looking at the two as they goofed off the best they could with Josh's injured leg.

"I just do. I love being mom and I Josh is nothing to take care of. He tries his hardest to do everything he can for me. No struggle what so ever. And Pat well he's Pat and there's nothing you can do about him. But he's not really a pain most the time. You should know that by now." I smiled. At times it could be stressful but it was worth it. Jake was a year old getting into things. Josh was well Josh and enjoyed his video games. I knew what was to come with this pregnancy. The highs, the lows, the emotions. But I enjoyed it all. This was my family and every little thing mattered. It is the small things that make every day count.

"How is it you put up with Pat?" I teased smiling.

"It's not easy." She joked.

"What's not easy?" Pat asked walking over to us. Josh made it over as well taking a seat setting his crushes off to the side.

"Well it can't be you Pat because we all know how easy you are." I joked leaning into Josh. He flipped me off. "Ooh so mature Patrick." I smarted off.

"Oh shut it Angie. We're not all like Josh and can deal with your shit." I gasped at him. I knew he was joking but Josh took it to heart.

"You can shut it Pat. You don't know what you are talking about. It's your shit that no one can deal with." Josh snarled out getting up. "Angie come on." Josh demanded. I got up sighing. I haven't seen this side of Josh in what seems like forever.

"Josh I was joking. What's the big deal?" Pat tried to explain. I wanted to know what was going on as well.

"I don't wanna hear it Pat." Was his only reply walking out to the car. I took a deep breath feeling a tad embarrassed with Josh's little out burst.

"I'm sorry Pat. I know you were joking around and I'll try to talk to him. It was nice meeting you Lacey." I smiled heading out to the car. I got in the drivers seat looking over at Josh. "Wanna explain to me what that was all about? We were having a good time then you pull this BS?" I didn't get it and he was pissing me off. I tried to stay calm it did me or the baby any good to get worked up over this.

"I don't wanna talk about it Angie. End of discussion." He huffed out. I rolled my eyes driving off.

"I swear if I didn't know better I'd say you were the one pregnant here not me. Pat is your friend and you guys joke around all the time. I don't get it." It all rolled off my tongue.

"There's nothing to get Angie. Now drop it." He growled out. I shot him a glare. I wanted to smack some sense into his head or something.

"Fine but I hope you know you're sleeping on the damn couch tonight." I snapped at him. I heard him sigh. But right now I didn't give a damn about him. He didn't wanna explain things to me and get an attitude when I asked about them he could spend his time on the couch. The rest of the ride was a silent one. I went straight up upstairs getting ready for bed. I looked at the time sighing knowing it was to late to call and see how Jake was doing. I pulled the blanket over my head the tears slowly slipping out. After tossing and turning for an hour I went downstairs to see Josh laying awake on the couch staring up at the ceiling. "Can't sleep either huh?" I asked walking over to the back of the couch leaning against it.

"No and I'm sorry about earlier." Josh said with sympathy in his voice.

"What was that about Josh? I've never seen you like act that way to Pat outta the blue before?"

"I don't know. One minute everything is good and the next I'm blowing up at him. I can't explain it. I really can't. I feel bad about it and I'll apologize to him." I could see that Josh meant everything he had said. There was no way I could stay mad at him.

"Why don't you make your way upstairs to bed. I'll get everything taken care of down here." I smiled down at him. He pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss pulling away. I helped him up and he headed upstairs. I turned the lights off getting a drink of ice cold water and headed upstairs. I was quick to get under the blankets curling up to him. "If something was bugging you, you would tell me right?" I asked feeling like there was more to his mini break down then he was letting on.

"Of course baby. I have no reason to keep things from you. It was nothing really." I smiled letting my fingers trace along his chest. For the time being I pushed the tiny nagging feeling that Josh was keeping something from me outta mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up feeling that the bed was empty. I sighed feeling that little feeling in the pit of my stomach that Josh was hiding something from. I just didn't know what it was. My first thought was I had expected Josh to be cheating on me with Jamie or some other easy chick. But deep down I knew that Josh wouldn't do that to me. Or his family. I ran a hand through my tangled mess of brown hair. I picked the phone up calling Josh's parents.

"Angie, Jake is doing fine. Enjoy your time with Josh and we'll bring your son back after supper tonight. Don't worry about him." I smiled hearing my son in the background laughing. I missed his little laugh. I missed him altogether. But it did feel good to get a full nights sleep and be able to spend time with Josh alone.

"I had to make sure. You know how us mothers can be." I heard laugh. "I'll see you later tonight then." We said our good-byes hanging up. I was relieved to hear that Jake was having such a good time with his grandparents. And I was more then certain that he was being spoiled as well. I slipped off the bed listening contently to hear if I could hear any noise only to hear nothing. I had to know what Josh was up too. I sighed carefully and slowly walking down the stairs only to hear more nothings as I went. I saw Josh sitting on the couch in a world of his own. I took up a spot in the chair my hand lazily rubbing my slightly round stomach. I watched as Josh sat looking at the blank TV, controller in hand. I figured he had been sitting like that since he had got up when he did. Whenever that was. He didn't acknowledge me any. I've wanted to say many things to him but I never did. I had never seen him like this. I wanted to step lightly around whatever was wrong with him but I couldn't until I knew for sure what was wrong. I worked up the courage to carefully move sitting by him. He let me take the controller from him.

"Josh?" I slipped my hand in his. Waiting for any response from him but it never came. "Josh what's wrong?" I was speaking as soft and gently as I could be and still nothing. His fingers were limp in my hand. If it wasn't for his shallow breaths or blinking I would've thought he was dead. I let his hand go getting up to leave him alone. I had few things to do before Josh's parents dropped Jake off. His hand connected with mine. I looked down at him. His eyes still on the empty TV screen. "Josh you're scaring me." I half whispered out touching his hand. "Talk to me please." I didn't wanna beg but here I was on the verge of tears. The most he had did was let my hand go. I sighed walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of a cereal pouring myself a bowl. I sat at the counter watching over Josh. It was like something was eating at him. All I wanted to do was cuddle with him and make whatever he was going through go away. I wanted to fix this. I had this urge to fix it. I rinsed my bowl out taking one last look at Josh. I headed upstairs to relax in the tub and getting my mind of Josh. I slipped into the luke warm water relaxing, placing a cloth over my eyes.

About an hour later I was dressed in a white summer dress. I walked downstairs seeing Josh the same way I had left him. Now I was more then sure that Josh was keeping something from me. I made Josh a sandwich placing it in front of him. I walked out back calling the only man I could think of. My brother.

"Does my little sister miss me?" He asked in arrogant tone.

"Dan I always miss you. But I'm worried about Josh." I looked through the patio doors to see Josh had yet to touch his sandwich.

"What do you mean worried about Josh?" I sighed sitting down.

"All morning he's sat on the couch staring at the TV that's not even on. He wont eat, talk or do anything. It all started last night when he snapped at Pat for no reason. It's like he's hiding something from me and I'm scared Dan." I heard him sigh.

"Angie I don't know what's wrong with him." I had to think that maybe just maybe he knew what was going on with Josh. I quickly dismissed that idea. "But give him space. Let him do whatever he is doing until he figures whatever it is out. But know this Angie he's not cheating on you and he's not gonna leave you. He's fought too hard for everything he has with you. Try not to worry about him and focus on the little thing inside of you." I smiled looking down placing a hand on my stomach. "Enjoy being pregnant Angie, you know you want to." I smiled knowing he was right. "You feeling better now?"

"Some what. But I know when Josh is ready to talk he will and I can't make him do anything." I explained looking back seeing that Josh was now gone. "Dan I'll call you back." I hung up before he could say a word. I walked through the house seeing Josh standing in the kitchen his back to me knife in hand. I gulped.

"Josh what are you doing?" I asked my voice shaky. He turned around to look at me. I could see a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"Doing something that needs to be done." He replied turning around. I was quick to rush to his side grabbing his arm.

"Josh lets talk about this. Whatever you have been keeping from me." He looked at me no emotion on his face. It threw me off. I didn't get. I wanted him to be ok. He had to be ok. That's all I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's there to talk about?" Was he not the one staring off into a black hole for hours on end?

"Josh you have been sitting in the same spot all morning. What's going on?" I was begging and pleading him with my eyes. He glanced at him sighing.

"All I wanna do is cut my sandwich and eat it. Then we can talk." I felt relieved that Josh wasn't going to inflict pain on him self. I felt bad for thinking that. I patted his arm leaving him be. I sat outside the hot sun feeling good against my skin. I smiled hearing _Eleven Regrets by Manic Drive _start to play. I looked at my phone seeing it was Pat.

"Hey Pat what's up?"

"Not much just worried about Josh. He is ok right?" I sighed turning to look back into the house seeing Josh slowly eat his sandwich. "Angie, come on I know there's something wrong with him. I've been friends with him for years."

"I really don't know what's wrong with him Pat. He won't talk to me and when I tried to find out what was wrong last night he assured me nothing was wrong, but I had this gut feeling something was, then when I woke up this morning there's Josh staring off into space for hours on end. Then the panic of a life time sits in when I see Josh standing in the kitchen with a knife."

"He didn't try anything did he?" Pat asked with worry in his voice cutting me off.

"No. Turns out that he was only cutting the sandwich I had made for him. But he's freaking me out. I don't get what's wrong with him and he won't talk to me."

"Tell you what if he hasn't talked to you by tomorrow, I'll come over and spend the day with him and see if he will tell me." I had to wonder why Pat would wait until tomorrow and not come today. "I think we should give him today to clear his mind plus give him time to talk to you about whatever it is. Just let me know ok?" Now I knew why and Pat was smarter than I ever gave him credit for.

"Yea of course I will. But I uh gotta go." I quickly hung up seeing Josh wobble his way out getting the chair to move around so he was sitting in front of me. "You gonna tell me what's going on? Or is it nothing and we can move on from this?" I wasn't ready to start having secrets in our relationship. I never wanted that. It would only tear us apart in time. I had always been honest with Josh and I expected him to be the same way.

"It's nothing personal Angie. I've just been thinking about everything. Marriage, my career, our growing family."

"What are you getting at Josh? That you're not ready for this? Because if that's the case it's a little to damn late for that." I snapped feeling the anger rage inside me.

"NO!" Josh exclaimed a panic look on his face. I sighed taking a few deep breaths.

"Then what Josh? Huh?"

"I wanna marry you I do but,"

"But not right now?" He nodded a guilty look on his face. "It's ok Josh. We don't have to get married now. We can wait until your knee is healed and after the baby is born. We haven't set a date in stone yet Josh. You can focus on your recovery and in another month or so we can get a start on setting up the nursery and getting what we need for this baby. We can take all this one day at a time Josh. We don't have to rush for anything. We can figure it all out as we go."

"You mean it?" Josh looked hopeful. I nodded moving to sit in his lap.

"Josh I want to marry you it's not that I need it, I want it and I can wait for it. I respect your needs Josh. We have plenty of time to figure things out with this baby. We can't exactly get things for the baby until we know for sure if it's a boy or a girl. SO that leaves us to focus on you and Jake. But together we'll figure everything out. If you want to go back and wrestle then go back. If you want to take some more time off then do it. I'll respect your choice in this. Ultimately it's up to you. I just want you to talk to me about it and take in my opinion on it as well."

"I can do that. Thank you so much Angie."

"You have no reason to thank me Josh. I'm only supporting you. That's what we do, isn't it?" He nodded pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away resting my head on his chest. "You're not hiding anything else from me are you?"

"No, I just let it all get to me last night. I should've talked to you before it got that far out of control. I'm sorry; I'll even talk to Pat."

"He's coming over tomorrow; he's worried about you Josh." I moved so I was straddling his lap.

"What are you doing Angie?" He asked as I slid my hands down getting his jeans on done.

"We're going to have a little fun. You need to relax Josh."

"But Jake?" He questioned gasping as I wrapped my hand around his length, slowly moving it back and forth.

"We have hours." I whispered in his ear my tongue licking the shell of his ear. His hands gripped my hips. I let a little giggle out his mouth moving to my neck.

We enjoyed each other under the sun. We sat curled up in the chair just enjoying being in each others embrace. No words were needed. It felt amazing to have some time alone like this. It was something we needed.


	9. Chapter 9

The last few months had been good ones, everything had been coming along perfectly. We were making slow process on the wedding. Josh was able to walk about with a walking cast on his foot. Now that he could move about again he seemed to be in a better mood. Now instead of spending most his time playing video games he spent it at the park or outside playing with Jake. They both kept the other tired out.

"You still with me Angie?" I shook the thoughts away looking up at Dan. He was in town for some house shows. I had convinced Josh to go and catch up with some of his friends. I would be going along as well.

"Dan I don't know about this. It's not safe for me to even be near the ring. I'm 8 and a half months along Dan." I explained resting my hand on the top of my stomach feeling my baby move.

"But that's the thing you wont need to come along until after this little one is born." Dan spoke soft rubbing my stomach.

"I still don't know Dan. I have to talk about it with Josh first. And I still can't be certain about anything."

"When did you need to run anything past Josh?" Dan seemed to be upset at that. I sighed seeing Dan was taking this harder then I thought he would.

"Since I agreed to marry him. Dan your opinion means the world to me but Josh will be my husband and I can't keep things from him. It's the same with you and Elise. I'm gonna always need my big brother." I got up hugging him. I pulled away from the hug groaning in pain as a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I held my stomach fresh tears coming out.

"Angie you ok?" Dan asked in a panic. I shook my head letting him lead me out to his car. The pain got worse as he drove. I could feel a wetness between my legs.

In a flash I was in a hospital room with my doctor as he went about checking everything out. I had my legs propped up a thin hospital sheet over them as Dan was there holding my hand. He would switch places as soon Josh was to arrive.

"Ms. Healy you're in labor. With you being only 2 weeks from your due date everything should be fine. I'll be back in about an hour to see how far along you are." He smiled heading out of the room. I moved around on the bed so I was sitting up the blanket over my lap. I was quiet. I was trying to apprehend it all. This pregnancy was so much different then my first with Jake. So many things could wrong.

"Angie you can't worry about it." Dan spoke soothingly rubbing the back of my hand.

"I can't help it Dan. As a mother I wanna do everything I can to protect this baby. He or she is so fragile."

"And worrying is only gonna cause you to stress harming the baby. So you need to relax. Why don't you try to rest?" I shook my head. I couldn't rest now. I needed my soon to be husband here with me. I knew Dan was right about not stressing out but I couldn't control it.

"Angie, Dan's right about this. Try to rest up. You're gonna need it." Josh spoke walking into the room. "Jake is with my parents they'll bring him by at some point to see his baby brother or baby sister." Josh spoke trading places with Dan. I squeezed his hand closing my eyes as pain from a contraction hit. "Rest baby." Josh kissed my forehead his thumb rubbing over the back off my hand. With Josh here I felt myself relax.

I blinked a few times hearing voices taking in hushed tones. I looked to the corner seeing Dan, Josh and Pat talking amongst them selfs.

"What's going on?" I groaned out moving to sit up some.

"Just a few things Pat wanted to run by me." Josh replied rushing to my side. "Need anything?"

"Some water would be nice." I looked to the bouquet of wild flowers and the little teddy bear on the ledge in the window. I smiled upon seeing them.

"We'll take a walk Angie. The doctor wants you to get up and move some." I nodded slowly getting up. Josh was there to help. I looked back at Dan and Pat.

"You two coming?" I asked holding onto the IV stand that I was hooked to pushing it with me.

"Yea I'm coming. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyways. I'm gonna stay here until you have this baby." Dan said smiling walking up to us.

"You don't have to Dan." I didn't want him to think he had to stay here. I wanted him too but I wasn't going to force him.

"I want to. I gotta make sure mother and baby are ok." I smiled giving him the best hug I could.

"I have nothing better to do. Plus I gotta see what this little one is." Pat spoke walking with us well pointing at my stomach. I could see that he wanted to poke my stomach but thought better of it. We had made small talk as we walked. By the time we had got to the cafeteria I had to sit down. Dan sat by me and Josh sat across from me. I studied Josh and could tell that he was worrying about something and it wasn't hard to figure out what it was. I took his hand in mine.

"Its gonna be ok Josh?" I spoke soft and assuring.

"I know but I can't help it. I can't lose you or the baby." You could hear the hint of worry in his voice.

"Not gonna happen Josh. Angie's strong, stronger then we all know." Dan spoke up putting his arm around me.

"Hey I have to be to deal with everything I've had to over the last few years." I looked around seeing the looks on all three of their faces. "But we're past that and in a better place." I gasped holding my stomach. I tried to breathe through it but it wasn't working.

"Come on lets get you back to the room." I nodded as the contraction subsided getting up. The walk back to the room seemed to take longer then it really was. Dan had helped me get back into bed. I was happy to have my brother here with me. I smiled taking Josh's hand in my own. He brought it up to his lips kissing the back of my hand with a soft kiss. I looked over at Pat seeing he was in a world of his own. It was easy to forget that he was even with us. It wasn't like him to be this quiet. I figured all of this had got to him. I sighed to myself rubbing my stomach. I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, as long he or she was healthy that's all I wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's my baby?" I asked wincing in pain as my stomach was throbbing. I moved enough to sit up. Unlike last time were I was able to have a normal delivery I had no choice but to get a c-section done. It was the best thing to do so I was told. I couldn't focus on what was being said with the amount of pain I was in. As long as my baby was going to be ok then I would let them do what they had to do to ensure that. My only concern was my baby.

"Our little angel is right here." Josh spoke up walking over to the bed. I smiled taking her from him. "Everyone knows it's a girl but they have yet to see her. It's just Dan, Jake and Pat waiting as my parents said they will come later." I nodded looking up at him. He pressed his lips to mine for a sweet little kiss.

"Let 'em know they can come in and see her. I'm sure Jake wants to see his baby sister." I smiled gently stroking her little cheek with my thumb." Josh nodded walking out of the room. I smiled at my little girl as she slept. My attention moved from the little bundle in my arms to everyone that walked into the room. I smiled seeing the flowers and stuffed animals along with other things that were in bags. Josh helped Jake on the bed.

"My baby Lexi?" He asked pointing.

"Yep Lexi, your baby sister." I smiled watching Josh pick Jake up sliding onto the bed holding him.

"Alexandria Paige Harter." Josh spoke. "7 pounds and 18.5 inches long."

"I hold her mommy?" I smiled at Jake.

"You gotta be extra careful." I told him as Josh helped Jake hold her. Jake grinned looking down at her.

"Here I thought you were only messing with me when you told me that you were gonna name her after me." Pat grinned stepping closer to the bed.

"Well truth be told I was. But the name for a girl just stuck so I had no choice but to name her Alexandria." I smirked playfully teasing him.

"Ha the jokes on you Angie. All my fans around the world know me by Alex not Pat." I groaned as my face fell at his words. Of course they did.

"Only like the 3 fans you do have." I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned my attention to Josh and Jake. I took little Lexi back.

"That just hurts Angie." He put his hand over his heart with a small fake pout.

"Now, now children that's act like the adults we are." Dan spoke up taking his niece from me. I enjoyed watching Dan with kids. You wouldn't think he had this soft side to him. It was sweet.

"That's hard for Pat to do. He'll always be a kid." I retorted pulling Jake in for hug. I had been told by a few people that we needed to show Jake we still love him just as much as we did before. And it wouldn't change ever.

"Same goes for your soon to be husband." Pat said finding a chair to sit in.

"Hey I did nothing so leave my name out of it." Josh spoke up. I smiled kissing my sons head. Life was really good right now. I never thought when my brother made me go with me that everything was going to fall into place for not only me but for the both of us. Trail and error. You gotta try till you get it right. Trying is the hard part. The best part was getting it right and it was worth it. I smiled looking around. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but Josh on this journey. He made me a stronger and better person and I could only hope that I did the same for him.

"I hungwy mommy." Jake's voice broke me outta my thoughts. "I want burger and fries not icky food." I laughed to myself. I didn't want to eat the hospital food so I wouldn't expect him too.

"Come on little man. We'll go get something to eat." Pat said holding his hands out for him. Jake got up letting Pat pick him up.

"I stay wif uncle Pat?" I looked at Josh to see him nod. I looked up at my son and Pat both with hope in their eyes. Jake had laid his head on Pat's shoulder. I trusted Pat I did but when it came to my kids it was hard to trust anyone but myself or Josh. I smiled up at them. I couldn't break his little heart and they looked too cute to say no to.

"Yes you can but you best behave. Both of you." Jake giggled as Pat whispered something into his ear. "I mean it you two." Sometimes you had to be that mean parent.

"Yes mommy." Jake said between giggles as Pat tickled him. All hope was lost with them. It was only a few minutes after they left that Dan handed Lexi over.

"I'm gonna leave you guys too. You need to rest Angie." I nodded letting him kiss my head. "Make sure she does Josh." He demanded. I held my giggle in at how fatherly he was being.

"I will Dan. Don't worry about her. I got it covered." I turned to look at Josh once Dan left closing the door behind him. "You want anything?" I shook my head.

"Only your cuddles." I replied with a small pout. He pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm here for little Alexandria. We'll bring her back in the morning for you." I kissed her little head whispering mommy loves you before Josh put her in her little bed for the next few days. The nurse pushed her outta the room. I cuddled into Josh as he got settled into the bed. I couldn't wait to be home and be a real family again. I hated that I couldn't take care of my little girl for the night but it was for the best. Not only did I not get my little girl for the night but I didn't have my little man either. At least I got Josh well I was here.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I hate to do this but it has to happen. I gotta skip forward in this story. Sorry for that, but ah you'll all see why!**_

**1 year later**

"Dan I don't know about this." I chewed my lip watching the match that was going on.

"You're gonna be fine. Do as you have been Angie." I gulped nodding along with what he was saying. I could do this. Oh no I couldn't. Dan shoved me through the curtain. Well I couldn't back out now. It was Michael (Zema Ion) vs Kenny King vs Jason (Christian York). The X-Division title was on the line. With all my emotions about Michael. I just wanted to make it through the next few weeks. It would all pay off. I ran down to the ring jumping on the apron getting the refs attention. Kenny was going for the pin over Michael. I couldn't let Kenny get the win. I smirked jumping down seeing Michael ready for Kenny. Micheal hit his finisher going for the pin. I grabbed a hold of Jason's leg letting Michael win the match and the title. I smirked walking backstage.

"Now was that so hard?" I looked at Dan trying to act pissed at him. I needed that push from him to go through with it.

"No. I'm still not sure about this Dan." I sighed following behind him. I wanted to do this I did. But I hated being away from my kids and Josh. I still had a damn wedding to plan.

"It's only going to be for a few weeks." Yea that was the thing. "Angie it's going to be ok. You'll see." Yea because that pep talk made me feel better than what I already was.

"It's not that. I've worked things out with Michael. We've agreed to be friends. I'm not worried about him. I just hate being away from my kids. And Josh." I replied sitting at a table in catering.

"I know Angie but it's only for one night a week right now and soon enough Josh and the kids will be here with you." It couldn't come soon enough. I enjoyed being here but I loved spending my days with my two kids. I hated missing things when it came to them and their firsts. I sighed finally understanding what Josh went through when it came to Jake.

"Yea I know but still. It doesn't make it any easier." I stated looking at him. "I know you hate being away from Jane. You know where I'm coming from."

"I do know the feeling Angie but it gets easier every time I walk out that door. Doesn't mean I like it. But I love wrestling and I love my family. I can wrestle and I can love and support my family at the same time. Just like Josh will. But in the mean time, enjoy this time." He stated getting up. "Call Josh and you'll see that everything is fine and you'll be home tomorrow night to tuck them all in." I smiled getting up as well. I hugged him going to find a quiet place to call Josh.

"Baby everything is fine. You did good out there." I smiled leaning against the wall. He always did know how to cheer me up. Fix whatever funk I was in.

"I can't help but worry Josh. You really think so?" I asked starting to feel nervous about it all again. Unlike last time where it was taped and they could redo it if they had to now it was live. I just didn't want Dixie to hate me for sucking out there.

"I know so Angie." I smiled letting the worry I had fade away. Josh had no reason to lie to me unless I sucked and he was trying to save my feelings. But he wouldn't do that. "You'll be home tomorrow sometime right?"

"Yea. What you tired already?" I asked giggling hearing him sigh.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Jake's every where coming up with ideas for his 3rd birthday party. I swear the theme changes every 2 minutes. And little Lexi is in everything and says no than laughs. The house is a disaster. I don't get how you did it all."

"With practice Josh." I smiled sadly missing chasing after both of them. I looked up seeing Michael walking up to me. "I'm guessing both kids are asleep so why don't you go rest, play video games or watch the rest of Impact. I love you and I'll be home tomorrow."

"I love you too baby." We both hung up and I turned my attention to Michael.

"What Michael?" I asked sighing slipping my phone in my pocket. I didn't want to have any problems with him. I've dealt with enough of his problems in the past. I didn't need more well I had to work with him.

"This whole storyline. I just want you to know it wasn't my idea." I knew that much already. But it was nice of him to find me and let me know. He didn't wanna work with me any more than I wanted to work with him.

"I know and it's ok really. We are friends again or so I think." I stated not sure where he stood on the whole thing since we cleared the air.

"We are. Thanks for doing this Angie." As much as I disliked him he has worked his ass off to be here and he deserved to have the X-Division title.

"It's fine really. I'd rather see you with that title." I stated pointing to the title over his shoulder. "Than see Kenny carrying it around."

"Thanks for the support." I smiled seeing Jamie off to the side. I refrained from rolling my eyes. "I gotta go." I nodded walking off myself. I quickly found Dan's locker room seeing Roode on one side. I couldn't say I didn't like the man. I barely knew him to know how I really felt about him.

"I know Dan's your brother but don't you know how to knock?" He replied walking out. I mocked him rolling my eyes taking a seat on a bench waiting for Dan to finish up whatever it was he was doing.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late when I got back home. I didn't wanna spend any more time away from my family so I did what needed to be done. I left early. I snuck upstairs checking on Jake seeing he was out like a light. I smiled moving on to check on Lexi. I smiled walking in picking her up seeing her laying in her crib awake. I got her a fresh bottle sitting in the rocking chair and started to rock her as she drank falling back asleep. I got up placing her back in bed covering her up. I stood there watching her. She looked so at peace when she was sleeping. This was what I missed the most. I jumped feeling arms go around my waist.

"When did you get in?" Josh asked groggy placing kisses along my neck. I smiled leaning into his embrace enjoying the sensation of his lips.

"A while ago. She was awake and I had to take care of my baby girl." I replied smiling down at her. "No need in waking you when I had it covered."

"Good point. Come on and let's go to bed." I smiled walking out going to our room. It felt wonderful to lay in Josh's arms again. So safe and like nothing else mattered in life. I woke up to Jake yelling and Lexi crying. I groaned getting up to see what was going on. The kitchen was like a war zone. I was scared to walk in.

"Jake quiet down." I said walking up behind him.

"Mommy." He yelled jumping into my arms. I was happy that he missed me but I was still tired and needed more sleep. "I missed you." He said resting his head against my shoulder.

"Mommy missed you too sweetie. What's going on?" I asked holding Jake seeing Josh try to calm Lexi down.

"This one has another tooth coming in and that one wants to eat candy for breakfast." Josh explained. "Sorry they woke ya up babe."

"Nah it's fine. It is parenthood at it's finest." I replied sitting Jake down getting him some cocoa pebbles. He smiled digging in. I dug through the freezer getting a teething ring for Lexi. I smiled kissing Josh on the cheek going to get an orange to eat. Everything was back to being quiet. If I needed too I would take a nap when Lexi did.

"How do you do that?" Josh asked sitting down in front of his own breakfast. The magic of being a mother.

"Anything chocolate beats candy in the mornings and the cold from the ring helps with the pain. I told you all this before I left. Don't tell me you let him have candy in the morning?" I asked getting upset at the thought of it. It was a bad habit to start now.

"Ok I wont tell you." Josh smirked. I glared at him not believing him right now. I was tired and I wasn't in the mood to be joking around.

"Mommy, daddy gave me no candy when you gone." Jake said between bites. I tried not to smile looking back at Josh.

"It's bad when your son sells you out." I retorted.

"Maybe I bribed him into saying that." Josh said smirking. I glared at him shaking my head.

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't play your son like that." I stated. "Sweetie if you're done you can go play." Jake smiled running off to play.

"What's the plan for today?" Josh asked getting up to clean Jake's mess up.

"Leave it and I'll get it later." He looked at me like I was nuts. "What?" I asked getting up myself.

"Since when do you leave any mess just lay around?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"Since now. I just wanna stay in and be with you and our two amazing kids. And worry about chores later." I told him picking Lexi up. "It looks beautiful outside." I smiled. "Get Jake please." I smiled at Josh getting some sun block on Lexi so she wouldn't burn.

"Jacob we're gonna go outside come on buddy." Josh yelled up the stairs. Jake ran down trying to go straight for the door but I stopped him getting sun block on him as well. You could never be to careful. I sat on the swing with Lexi letting the boys run off and play. This was everything to me. My family meant more to me than anything else in the world. Only if I could get Josh to finally pick a date for the wedding. But I wasn't gonna let that get to me.

"You ok?" Josh asked taking Lexi. "You seem miles away."

"Just thinking about things." I replied laying my head on his shoulder.

"We will get married Angie. After things settle down. Right now you just went back to TNA we got Jake's birthday coming up and other things. We gotta take it one day at a time." Josh explained.

"I know and I am but some days it's hard." I sighed watching Jake run around the yard playing with his toy planes.

"Just because we're not married doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you. I want to be here, I want to be with you and our kids. I'm not Michael. My love for you and these kids is making me stay right where I wanna be. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to make me leave. Not now, not ever again." I smiled kissing him.

"You just wanna get lucky tonight." I smirked.

"Mmm that does good." He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Mommy I wanna be lucky too." Jake exclaimed climbing on my lap. "Lucky for what?" He asked looking between me and Josh.

"So we can have ice cream before bed tonight." I smiled seeing his face light up.

"Can we pwease mommy?" He asked with a pout sticking his lip out.

"I think we can." I smiled. We all curled up together on the wooden swing, Josh making it move. Nothing was better than the little moments like this. It was times like this I would remember for ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the last few weeks it was getting easier to deal with being away from my family. It became clear that I was working with Michael so he would keep the X-Division title. Some would even say I was the only reason that Michael has the title and has been able to hold the title. It wasn't true I was just helping him out. He didn't need me. He held that title for 98 days on his own in the past. It surprised me that there was no awkwardness between us. I felt as if I was seeing the Michael I fell in love with. The sweet and caring Michael. The Michael that didn't give a shit but had that soft side to him.

"You ok?" I looked up at Dan raising an eyebrow. Why wouldn't I be. It's not like I was thinking about the what ifs in life. "You seem a million miles aways. What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked sitting across from me. It was just us as we sat in his locker room.

"Just thinking." I replied going to get up. No need to tell him about what. He could figure that part out on his own.

"Just because you think he changed doesn't mean he did. He's always been good at pulling the wool over your eyes. He's always used Josh against you. Don't start believing he changed now. He'll always be the same." Dan stated. Did he think I didn't know that? Because I did. And I felt like a huge fool for it. I didn't care if Michael did change, I had no plans of leaving my family to be with him. I fought to hard to get Josh back just to let him go over Michael. I wasn't completely stupid.

"I know Dan." I snapped walking out. I took a deep breath walking to gorilla to meet up with Michael. Tonight it was a four way match for the X-Division title. It was Michael _(Ion)_ vs Kenny King vs Jason _(York)_ vs a mystery opponent. Tonight was the night. And I couldn't wait. "I'm fine. Just had a talk with Dan." I stated looking at Michael. I looked around seeing only 3 guys for the match were here. "Where is he?" I tried not to worry. But I had to.

"He'll be here. Just doing a few last minute things." I nodded heading out with Michael to the loud boos.

"It doesn't matter." I yelled over the boos. "Bring out the best you got. Hell bring the biggest baddest guys. The worst even." I smirked. "Zema Ion will walk out the X-Division champion." I handed the mic over to Michael. Only he didn't get the chance to say anything when King walked out.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Ion. You had help winning that title from me. I will take what's mine." King stated in a matter of factly tone.

"I earned this title." Micheal growled holding the title up.

"You earned shit." Kenny growled out getting into the ring. Jason's music hit as Michael and Kenny got into each others faces.

"I got screwed outta that match as well. Nothing like the present to take what you want." Jason yelled dropping the mic running to the ring.

I quickly got out of the ring smirking taking my place at ringside. My nerves were starting to get the better of me. I couldn't screw this up. As the unknown music started up the crowd grew silent. The guys stopped battling in the ring to see who was coming out. I bit my lip waiting for him to come out.

"It's been awhile since I stepped into the ring. But when I walk out I will have a huge target on my back. I welcome it. That's the damn truth." I could barely even hear him over the roar of the crowd. My smirk turned into a smile as he made his way down. All the happiness and excitement was wrote all over Josh's face. He looked at home in the ring. He sent me a wink jumping up on the ropes to pose for the fans.

I stayed back outta the way watching the match. I played up the fact I was out here for Michael through out the match. Jason and Kenny laid outside the ring out of it. I climbed into the ring with a chair. I swung going to hit Josh but instead of hitting Josh I hit Michael by accident. I dropped to my knees checking on him seeing Josh get the ladder set up. I grabbed Josh's arm keeping him from going up top. He pulled me into him his lips crashing against mine. I smirked letting him go. I rolled Michael to the side of the ring kicking him out. I walked back to the middle of the ring meeting the new X-Division champion.

"Your winner and new X-Division Champion Chris Sabin." Christy announced as the crowd roared once again. I jumped into Josh's arms kissing him. I got to my feet raising his arm up as he raised the title. We headed to the back arms wrapped around each other.

"You had me going there for a second." Josh spoke as we walked to the locker room. It was my job.

"Yea cause I wanted to be with him over you. It's his turn to see how it feels to get kicked to the curb." I stated with no emotion or anything. I was happy where I was and who I was with. Things with Michael were never meant to be just an obstacle on my way to get Josh back.

"Well from here on out it's the two of us."

"Always." I smiled into the kiss. I headed to catering to wait for Josh to get ready. His parents had Jake and Lexi and they were in no rush for us to come back and get them. A throat clearing broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the one blond I despised more then anything. "What do you want?" I growled.

"I thought we could put everything behind us. We've moved on from it all. You got Josh and I learned that Michael is a prick and I don't need a guy all the time. I'm happy with my life. I'm sorry for what I put you through." She spoke with pure honesty.

"I should be thanking you Jamie. You ruined my marriage. It gave me the out I needed. I think it's safe to say we've both grown since then. I never hated you so you have no reason to be sorry. It all comes back to be on Michael." I stated smiling. "It should be Josh getting the apologizes not me. You hurt him and your friendship with him." I stated seeing Josh walk up.

"Uh you're welcome I guess. I'm not ready for that one yet. Take care Angie." Jamie pulled me into a small hug.

"Uh you too Jaime." I replied hugging her back. I looked to Josh as Jamie took off.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked kissing my cheek.

"I'm not really sure." I replied slightly confused about it all. I wanted to think she was up to something but I had this feeling that she was just putting an end to things.


	14. Chapter 14

"Last week the world saw you turn on Zema Ion for the returning Chris Sabin." JB stated. I stood alone as JB did his interview with me for next weeks show.

"What's your point JB?" I asked none to amused. "I've got things to do and people to see. They already know I turned my back on the loser that is Ion and went with the true X-Division wrestler. You need to ask why I did that JB. Not state facts."

"You had this alliance of sorts with Ion. Why did you turn on him?" He asked. I smirked acting like I was thinking it over.

"It was simple really. I was to leave my brother's side and join the dynamic duo known as the Motor City Machine Guns over 2 years ago now. But life happens. I had to leave no biggie there. And when I came back Chris wasn't here. So I did what I had to do." I explained seeing Michael walk up. "I made my own statement out there last week. I'll keep doing it too. No one but Sabin is safe."

"You little..Give me back what belongs to me. I should've knew you would've screwed me over. You do like to screw people." He hissed. I pulled my hand back ready to slap him. In a way it seemed like he really meant those words. I felt someone grab my hand.

"How about instead of picking fights with the lovely Boston here next week it'll be an Ultimate X match for this title." Josh stated holding the X-Division title up.

"You best keep your little slut in line too." He growled. When in the hell did I belong to someone other than myself? I wasn't some piece of property. I was a strong independent women. But I was Josh's after all.

"My girl will do as she pleases. And if she wants to mess you up she can. I don't control her. You wanna talk about her like that then you best watch your damn back." Josh growled out. I smirked as Josh pulled me off. That was what I talking about. I sighed sitting down at a table in catering. I got this feeling that Michael wasn't acting when we shot that segment. It's like he has wanted to say that to me for a while. I couldn't shake the feeling. "Baby you ok?" Josh asked concerned sitting by me.

"No. I can't get what Michael said back there outta my head." I sighed. I had to clear this up before it either drove me nuts or made me depressed.

"You are friends with him again." He seemed far from ok that I was friends with Michael again. "Maybe you should talk to him about this. You wont know for sure until you talk to him and get to the bottom of this." Josh said explaining his feelings.

"I will at the next live event and tapings." I told him with a half-smile. I didn't wanna confirm what I was thinking.

"Babe that's not until the week after next. If I know ya which I do it'll be bugging ya the whole time we have off. Go find him now and talk to him. I'm sure he didn't mean it the way you think he did." I looked at Josh funny. He was never one to side with anything Michael said or did. Was this a conspiracy against me or something? Nah it couldn't be. I kissed Josh and headed off to find Michael. The further I walked down the hall the louder the voices got.

"What the fuck was that Michael?" That was definitely Dan having a yelling match with him.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about Daniel." Michael yelled back. I sighed. I wish Josh would've done this for me not my brother. Not that I minded him doing it for me. But it should be my soon to be husband fighting for me not my brother. Not anymore.

"You crossed a damn a line saying that shit about my sister." Dan yelled getting in his face pinning him against the wall.

"I don't see her here to tell me herself." Michael growled out.

"Dan enough I got it from here." I told them stepping from around the corner. Dan looked at me. "Dan I mean it." I demanded.

"You sure?" He asked moving to me. No I was playing around.

"Yea." I replied giving him a slight reassuring smile.

"I wont be far." He looked from me to Michael before taking off. I knew he was in listening distance. I walked closer to Michael.

"What was that about?" I asked. "It really seemed like you were speaking the truth. I didn't screw around on you. It was you doing the screwing." I seethed my anger taking over.

"Look I didn't mean it like that. I know you didn't. I messed up our marriage. But that out there wasn't personal. It was strictly business." He yelled back in a softer tone. I sighed moving away. "If you're gonna jump on me every time then get out now before this business eats you alive." He smarted off.

"I'd just watch your back Michael. You never know." I smirked. "For now Michael we're better off staying away from each other." I told him walking off. Dan smirked at me taking off himself. Maybe being friends with him wasn't the right thing for now. I had thought I could move on from the pain he gave me but I was wrong. "Can we go?" I asked Josh. I just wanted to go home and be with my family.

"Yea. You ok?" I nodded filling him in on what happened with Michael. He sighed pulling me into him. I could tell that with his sigh of sorrow there was a happy sigh mixed in that I wouldn't be hanging out with Michael for now. There always had to be that bump in the road of my happiness. The cure this time would be my family. That's all I needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Being home with my family was everything I needed and more. I was able to sit back and relax and enjoy every second of it. Whether they were making a mess or not. I missed it but I was happy with what I was doing with Josh on Impact. I sat on the bed after finishing packing what I would need for this weeks shows. I fell backwards on the bed closing my eyes.

"They were all happy and the kids are settled in and having a blast. You ready to head out?" Josh asked. I sat up seeing he stood in the doorway.

"Yep packed and ready." I replied getting up. He grabbed the bags and we headed out. I still wasn't liking the idea of leaving my kids behind but it wasn't much longer and I'd be back home with them. I got some much-needed sleep on the flight. We headed straight to the arena. I wasn't ready for tonight. I wasn't ready to walk away yet but I couldn't be home with my kids. I had to pick one or the other and I picked my kids. I followed behind Josh heading to where we needed to be.

* * *

_"You sure about this?" I asked worried and concerned. "I can stick around."_

_"It's fine really. You already played your part for me and I loved it but we knew this wasn't going to be forever. Just a few matches. And after next week everything goes back to the way it was. And I know you want that." He explained pulling me in for a hug._

_"It is but I still worry about you Chris." I stated moving closer into his embrace laying my head on his shoulder._

_"I know but I'll be fine. I have been before."_

_"I know Chris." I smiled taking his hand as we walked off as cut was being called._

* * *

Josh headed off to get ready for the night and I headed off to find my brother one last time. I had walked past Michael but he didn't say anything or even look my way. It was nice that I didn't have to deal with him anymore. Don't get me wrong he is a good friend. But I have too much shit going on that he caused and it would be awhile before I could ever trust him again.

"You don't have to leave. You can always come back and manage your dear ol' brother." Dan's voice broke me free from my thoughts. I smiled looking at him.

"Is that so?" I asked stopping to look at him. He just smirked. "And what would one Bobby Roode say to that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked around making sure the coast was clear.

"Screw him." He smirked.

"Dan no I couldn't do that. And as much as I wanna be here with you and Josh, I belong at home with my kids." I explained a smile coming out on my face.

"As long as that's what you want Angie."

"It is." I replied seeing Josh. "I'll see ya later Dan." I told him heading off to Josh. Something was off about him. "You ok?" I asked wrapping my arms around his arm.

"Yea I just had a little problem but I took care of it." He explained as we walked. A problem? What kind of problem could he have?

"Care to fill me in?" I asked trying to figure it out.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Angie. Everything is fine. I got it under control." I didn't like that he wasn't telling me what was going on but I wasn't going to make him tell me either. It was what it was really. It was easier to let it go then to dwell on it.

"Ok." I gave him a kiss as he headed out for his match and I was to stay behind. Sure this whole thing may have come off as he was using me to get gold but I didn't see that way. I saw it as I was helping him. I watched as Michael and Kenny both made their entrances out to the ring. I jumped up on a crate watching the match unfold. I wanted to run out there a few times and help Josh but I fought against the urge. I jumped on Josh as he came through the curtain winning the match. Everything was as it should be. After tonight was over with the only thing I had to worry about was the wedding.

We had finished at the arena and we headed to the hotel. We both called it a night. It was still dark out when Josh had woken me up. He wouldn't say what was going on just that I needed to get ready and that it was important. I did as asked and soon enough we were on plane headed back to Detroit. It didn't matter how many times I asked him he wouldn't give anything. The only thing he did give up was that his problem the day before had to do with what was happening today. That just confused me even more. I didn't ask questions or put too much thought into it. I just waited for whatever it was that he had planned.

A few hours later Josh was leading me through the woods. I knew the spot we were going to all to well. The meadow where we had talked about getting married. And there in that meadow was family and friends. He did all this for me.

"It took sometime to plan. But I wanted the wedding you have always dreamt about having since the day we came across this meadow." Josh explained. I smiled kissing him.

"Thank you." I said tears coming to my eyes. Elise was there to whisk me away to a tent that had been set up for me to get my wedding dress on. It was a white princess ball gown with a dark blue hem around it. I grabbed my bouquet of flowers and slipped my arm through Dan's as it was him that would be walking me down the aisle.

"You look stunning Angie. I'm proud of ya." I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Dan. You look good yourself." I smiled as we walked down the aisle.

Every word spoken was beautiful. This would be forever. I had no regrets what so ever. Everything was whole again. I was still in a state of shock as the vows were spoken. I was still trying to take everything in.

"Josh do you take Angie whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I DO."

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I DO" I smiled looking at Josh.

"Angie do you take Josh whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I DO."

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I DO" I answered locking eyes with Josh.

"Do you mutually promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"WE DO."

"Do you mutually promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"WE DO."

"Can I please have the rings?" The minister asked. The rings were handed over.

"With this ring I thee wed." Josh said slipping the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." I said slipping the ring on his finger.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Michigan, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss." I giggled as Josh pulled me into him locking his lips with mine. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Josh Harter." This really was the cherry on top of everything. Life was good. I had everything I could ever want.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it may seem a bit rushed but this wasn't going to be a long story to start with and it gave me more trouble then it's worth. But I did enjoy writing it and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and faved. A special thank you to Dani for being there throughout the whole story.**_


End file.
